1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a mobile communication device comprising a main wireless transceiver unit and an additional wireless transceiver unit for sending and receiving wireless signals.
2. Description of the Related Art
In addition to a main wireless transceiver unit, which may for example be a Radio Frequency (RF) unit intended for voice and data communications over a mobile telephony network, many modern mobile devices come equipped with one or more additional wireless transceiver units, for example a Bluetooth transceiver. Such an additional wireless transceiver unit may be used to connect to peripheral devices, for example to a wireless headset unit or a so-called hands-free car-kit. These additional transceivers typically consume electrical power from the mobile device's battery, even if they are not currently actively exchanging data.
One way to reduce the average power usage is by manually turning on or off the additional wireless transceiver unit depending on whether it is needed. In particular, a Bluetooth transceiver of a mobile communication device may be turned on manually by a user when he steps into his car, so that the mobile communication device can connect to the Bluetooth based headset or hands-free car kit. The user should then turn off the transceiver when he leaves the car in order to preserve battery power. This is an inconvenient and error-prone method. If the user forgets to turn on or off the transceiver, the method fails without warning. In particular, if the user forgets to turn on the transceiver and he receives an incoming call while driving, a dangerous situation can ensue when he does attempt to answer the call without using the car kit.